Contagious Concern (REWRITTEN)
by CHParker201
Summary: Set after Rachel killed Sorenson. What if Rachel didn't inject herself before facing the captain? What if she decided to change something in the formula? What if Tom was there when she did it? This is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Set after Dr. Scott kills Sorenson. What if Rachel didn't inject herself with her experimental contagious cure before facing the captain? What if she changed it? What will the captain do when he finds out?_

 **This is my first ever fic so please be patient!**

 **I am also currently starting a new school year so will try and update as quick as possible but might be inundated with work.**

 **I do not own the Last Ship and any of this characters, I only own characters I have created with my own imagination.**

 **Leave a nice review!**

She confessed and in return was given a guard to follow her around like a prisoner and was to be given over to civilian authorities when the ship docked, ceasing her valuable work in finding a contagious cure. Although what was playing on her mind was not that but what happened between her and the captain minutes ago, still fuming from his arrogance at defending the monster that killed 4 billion people.

A cough made her aware of someone else's presence, bringing up her walls and putting on her stone exterior she turned to find none other than the man who was the cause of the pit of fire roaring in her chest. "Dr. Scott, have you made any progress with Sorenson's lungs?"

Rachel couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her at his question.

"First you condemn me for killing the monster and now your asking me about my progress with what's left of him" her words were laced with venom as she complimented them with a look that no doubtably could kill.

She was met with an equally deadly gaze from her supposed co worker turned captor and then the parting words of "let me know when you have made any progress" as he made a swift exit leaving her reeling for him to face her rather than hiding behind his professional exterior.

"Any progress yet?" was the XO's first acknowledgement of his superior's presence as he relinquished his temporary command of the ship and its crew. "If she has made any she was adamant that I would be the last person to know" he relayed in a hush tone so the crew would not be able to hear what was exchanging between their leaders. "I knew she was a stubborn hard-ass woman but I didn't expect her doing something as brutal as murder" was his XO' reply as they looked down on the screen that showed the live feed from the lab and more importantly Rachel Scott. "Sir we have 2 days before we reach the area where the sub has reportedly docked" Lieutenant Granderson stated momentarily grabbing their full attention.

It felt like 2 seconds from their acknowledgement of the information to when their attention went back to the surveillance of the lab, in those 2 seconds Rachel was able to fill a syringe with her experimental version of a contagious cure and clean her shoulder with an alcoholic wipe, and in the next second injected herself in plane view of the camera and the captain and commander watching.

 **First chapter is up!**

 **Please R &R **

**Remember this is my first fic so please be considerate with the feedback.**

 **How do you think the captain will react?**

? ﾟﾘﾊ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rachel didn't bother to hide from the cameras view as she injected herself, knowing that the Captain was sure to be watching. Grabbing her laptop she went to sit on the cot that she had prepared earlier along with other items she would need during her quarantine period.

A bang echoed through the room signalling the captains arrival as he stormed through the helo bay meeting her with a gaze that rivalled the one given minutes ago.

 _Meanwhile.._

Tom saw red as he stormed through the port-ways leading to the lab.

Throwing the port door open with a loud bang, he charged towards his objective meeting the doctors cold emotionless eyes threw the thin plastic walls.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU INJECT YOURSELF WITH RACHEL?!" his voice low and threatening yet loud enough to shake the entire bay "I was testing a formula that could make the cure contagious" her stark reply made his blood boil as he fought to keep his calm demeanour. Seconds later Slattery runs in with Doc Rios and Doc Milowsky as Rachel turns her attention towards her colleagues "I have injected myself with a possible formula for a contagious cure and tested it by breathing on an infected mouse, if it has the same incubation period as the intravenous cure the mouse should present no sign of the virus in 3 to 4 days and I will remain a carrier of the contagion for 7 days." Leaving room for a quick glance at the fuming captain she continued; "I have all of my research and instructions to procedures you may need to perform on a USB drive which I have left on my desk." Rachel made her way to the cot she had set up in the corner and proceeded to occupy herself with whatever was on her laptop while intently listening on the conversation that was taking place on the other side of the walls.

 _Tom:_

"Pull up exactly what she put in that syringe and make something to counteract its effects. Once that's done and she is cleared I want her on house arrest in her quarters will a sailor stationed 24/7. No Comms, No lab, No visitors do I make myself clear?.

He didn't even wait for an answer before he pulled up a chair and got comfortable for what was going to be a long and tense night.

 ** _Second chapter is up!_**

 ** _The story is starting off slow I know but it will all be worth it in the end!_**

 ** _Just hang with me please!_**

 ** _I had some difficulty figuring out what was going to be happening in this chapter, not my best but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Keep sending those lovely reviews and give me some ideas on where you want this story to go!_**

 ** _-Parker_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Are you planning to sleep in your uniform tonight Captain? It doesn't look very comfortable, you can go get changed your prisoner isn't going anywhere". You could feel the smugness from miles away.

"DAMN IT RACHEL! What the hell were you thinking, you've put yourself and my crew in danger cause you had a lousy point to prove!" the chair was thrown backwards taking the force of Chandlers anger as he rushed forward to the clear barrier.

"I am trying to save the human race! We can't go around injecting every person on the planet so we need another way and I needed the lungs of the man who killed over 5 billion people to find it!"

"You murdered someone!"

"I murdered a monster who created this, a monster who killed many including your wife!"

"Don't you dare bri-" all of a sudden something impacted with the James sending everything and everyone flying backwards.

GENERAL QUARTERS GENERAL QUARTERS ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS..

 _\- 10min later..._

They were gearing up to enter the destroyed lab. Tom began putting on his bio suit after insisting he accompany the doctors to assist. He watched as Doc Rios was checking inventory for his medical bag while Doc Milowsky was conversing with Doctor Scott through the barrier. "We're extremely lucky that none of the equipment punctured the barrier during the impact. Never the less we need to test her and get her secured before it happens again, with all this debris in the lab we can't guarantee that when the next attack occurs Dr. Scott will come away unscathed."

The captain turns to lieutenant green who arrived moments after the impact.

"How did we not see this coming?!"

"We were in AlphaCon 1 sir, while we have evaded detection by the sub we are also essentially blind to any objects in our path that aren't seen with the naked eye"

"We need to keep moving! The sub could be behind right now, We are sitting ducks!"

Taking a deep breath the Captain once again composed himself.

"Tell the XO I want a full report in 15 mics"

"Yes sir."

 _\- Meanwhile..._

All she could do was put equipment back in its place while paying partial attention to her colleague addressing her on the other side.

Putting the centrifuge on the bench she felt the numbers of overworked days and little sleep catch up with her. Picking up her overturned cot she essentially fell onto it burying her head in her hands. What the hell was going on?

Having her moment she stood up again and walked to the corner where most of her papers lay, picking them up one by one she stole a glimpse at the open door of the helo bay and out onto the deck, the deck which now had 3 unknown and armed men accompanying it..

"TOM!" he spun around so fast upon hearing the doctors panicked plea he nearly hit Dr Rios with the large medical bag in his hands only to drop it in sheer disbelief at the sight in front of him, grabbing his discarded TAC gear he charged towards the lab entering, grabbing the doctor and ducking for cover just as gunfire erupted.

 ** _DUH DUH DDDDDUUUUUHHHHHH._**

 ** _Thought I would make this chapter a little longer to drag it out, SORRY_**

 ** _I have exams in 1 week so I won't be able to post much for the two weeks after._**

 ** _I really appreciate your reviews as it gives me ideas and ways to direct the story and hopefully get chapters up faster!_**

 ** _So click that Review Button!_**

 ** _-Parker_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Put this on NOW and stay down!" Tom shouted passing her a bulletproof vest as he proceeded to take out one of the unknown hostiles from behind the lab bench.

"I need to grab the samples, if a bullet hits them everything we worked for is lost!"

"You are not going anywhere, we will retrieve them after the remaining 2 enemies are neutralised."

"And by then it will be two late! We ne-"

"I AM NOT SENDING ANY OF MY MEN ON A SUICIDE MISSION!" A look of hurt crossed the doctors eyes lasting mere seconds before it was replaced with one of sheer determination.

"You don't have to send any of your men Captain..just make sure you cover me"

He barely had a second to process her response before she took off into in the line of fire.

"RACHEL?!"

 _ **—**_

 _Lt. Green_

The crates they were using for cover wouldn't last much longer, being outnumbered with 3 crucial assets caught in the crossfire didn't help the situation. Stealing a quick glance at the lab bench protecting the captain and Dr. Scott Danny couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face, turning to Milowsky he shouted "EVEN IN THE MIDDLE OF AN AMBUSH THEY ARGUE"

Unbelievable.

Firing back at the assailants the lieutenant noticed more climbing onboard of the James.

The fucking immunes.

"RACHEL?!" his heart leapt into his throat as the doctor ran into the onslaught of gunfire. Without hesitation Green crossed the floor firing 60 rounds in the 10 seconds he was without cover. Tom used his Lieutenants tactical diversion to run towards Rachel and tackle her to the ground seconds before a grenade that no one had noticed explodes and everything went black.

 ** _—_** ** _2 hours later, unknown location_**

Rachel could feel the cold seeping into her as she slowly regained consciousness. Light tinged her eyelids orange as she forced them open despite her bodies protest. A distant unknown voice shouting "Hey Marcus she's waking up!" filled her eardrums sending pain to her already pulsing head the doctor couldn't stop a pained moan that escaped her lips "Rachel can you hear me?" this voice was familiar, she couldn't quite place who it belonged to yet she felt a wave of comfort wash over her which told her to trust that voice. Adjusting her eyes to the light she glanced at the figure belonging to the familiar voice. What striking eyes..was her last calm thought as the recent event rushed back to her in an overwhelming sea of anger, worry and urgency. Lying across from her was Captain Tom Chandler, tied to a cot with a solemn expression.

They were prisoners.

 _Sorry for the delay I updated my laptop and all my documents disappeared!_

 _I found it really hard to start them again after all my hard work was lost but I finally did it._

 _Not the length I was hoping for but I hope you enjoy it._

 _As always leave a review to tell me what you think, if you can't cause of the rewrite then PM me instead! I love reading your comments._

 _Thanks for staying with me and this story!_

 _-Parker_


End file.
